My Angel, Grace
by zafrostika1
Summary: two hundred fifty years ago Jack saw a girl fall through the ice. he got her out, but she died. now two years after they defeated Pitch, he's back with help. Manny choses a new guardian. but she's mean and rude. she hates the guardians. but she seems familiar to Jack. will he get her to let him in or get hurt trying? eventually Jack Frost x OC
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOUGE_

My name's Grace. I was walking through the forest trying to find my brother, Luke, in the middle of winter. And just my luck a blizzard started! I didn't know which way was which. I tripped over a stump or something, and went tumbling down a hill. My dress, the only thing that I had on besides my shoes, was in tatters.

I stood up. I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my ankle. I struggled to walk. The only noises were the wind howling, the crunch of the snow beneath me, and me breathing in ragged breaths. The cold was starting to get to me. I could barely felt my fingers.

I thought that it couldn't get any worse than this. But I of course was wrong. I didn't know, but I was walking on a half frozen pond.

I heard a crack. I wanted to move, but my body wasn't listening. I stood there frozen in fear. I heard and felt another crack. The next thing I knew, I was underwater.

The sudden cold shocked me and enabled me to move. I started to panic. What if I drowned? What if I never got to see my family again? Did Luke make it to safety? I tried to block out the "what if's". My lungs were about to burst. I couldn't feel my body at all.

Just when I thought that I would die alone, I felt myself being pulled out of the water. I laid there for a little while. Then I looked up at the person that got me out. He had white hair, very pale skin, and light blue eyes that I could get lost in. "Who are you?" I asked him, in a voice that was barely audible. "Jack. Jack Frost." He replied. "I should get you somewhere people can help you." He added. He started to get up. I pulled his sleeve, with whatever energy I had left and said, "No, I-I don't want to die alone and afraid. I know my time is up. Just stay with me."

Jack nodded his head and sat down with me. For some reason I felt safe with him. I moved over some so that I was halfway on his lap. He sat there holding me in his arms, while I stared up at him. He looked, worriedly at me. My vision started to cloud up.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. With one last burst of strength, before I could stop myself, I leaned up and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Then I fell, limp, in his arms and everything went black.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

It had been fifty years since I had become a spirit. I was sitting on a tree branch. Bored. So I decided to fly around and make a blizzard. What harm could it do? Then I found out how much harm one little blizzard could cause.

I flew around through the blizzard for a while. Then I saw a girl standing still. Wearing a ripped dress.

Suddenly, she fell through, what I now know was ice. I hurried over to where she fell in. Hopefully I wasn't too late. I used my staff to pull her out. At first she just stayed where I had left her after I had gotten her out. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

Then she looked up at me. And asked, "Who are you?" in a voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe she could actually see me. No one else could. "Jack. Jack Frost," I said. I knew she would die if she didn't get somewhere warm. "I should get you somewhere people can help you." I added. I started to get up. She pulled my sleeve. "No, I-I don't want to die alone and afraid. I know my time is up. Just stay with me." I hesitated, but nodded. I sat back down. She moved so that she was halfway on my lap. I held her in my arms. It felt so natural to just sit here with her. I gave her a once over. Her torn dress had a thin layer of ice. Her skin was a light shade of blue. Her blond hair was stuck frozen together.

Even though I didn't know this girl, I was really worried about her. I looked at her. She was staring up at me. Her brown eyes looked like they were starting to glaze over.

Suddenly, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Then she went limp in my arms. I sat there holding her for at least five minutes. She kissed me. But why?

But now I'll never know. Ever. She's gone. I'll admit I felt something when I first saw her. And it feels like I knew her forever.

I laid her down in the snow. I took one last look at her, grabbed my staff, and flew off. I now regret being who I am. She died because of me. And I will never forgive myself…

(Grace's P.O.V.)

Everything was dark. It made me scared. I opened my eyes. I was suspended in the air by moonbeams. The moon was right above me. It made me feel safe. Protected.

Then a man, dressed in silver, came walking down to me. He spoke, "Grace Angelum. Guardian angel and my daughter." I looked at him. Then, before he or I could say anything, he vanished. The moonbeams slowly lowered me to the ground. It was winter. But I didn't feel cold. I looked at my clothes. I had on a white and gold plaid miniskirt. Gold shorts underneath. A white halter top with gold designs. White sleeves that gathered into gold bows. A few gold necklaces, rings and earrings. I had two thick gold bracelets with a white feather on them, one on each arm. I was barefoot and around my ankles were gold anklets with white feather charms. On my back were white and silver feathered wings. A gold cape, with slits for my wings, it had a moon shaped pin with a feather charm dangling from it. I grabbed some of my knee-length hair. It was white with streaks of gold and silver. I looked at my reflection in the ice. My eyelashes were white and sliver feathers. I had silver eye shadow and gold eyeliner. My eyes were light blue.

They remind me of someone. Then I remember who. Jack Frost. I will find him. One day.

Now it's been around two hundred fifty years. I lost track. I live in my palace on a cloud with the other angels. I'm their leader. I still haven't seen Jack yet, but I won't give up. I know we will meet again. And I have a feeling it should be soon. I also sense a darkness rising…

And there you have it the first chapter of My Angel, Grace! (My first fic! :D) It's 1,120 words long! There wasn't much of Jack, but it's not all about him ALL the time O.o But poor Jack he's had to live knowing it was his fault she died And Grace is Man in Moon's daughter!? WHAAAAT! O.O She and Jack will meet maybe in CHAPTER ONE? TWO? And why did she KISS Jack?! And the Guardians will make an appearance soon. So don't fret, my little nightmares. Speaking of which… everyone's favorite (not!) baddie might barge in sometime soon. Just to get his butt kicked My laptop is making smiley faces

Anyway an evil OC (or two) might appear. Oh, and remember her brother, Luke. He is a…. unique character. Grace doesn't remember her past only Jack. And she doesn't know her own powers. Poor Grace I don't know why I'm still typing this O.O Sooooooooooo…

MY SUPER LONG AND VERY STUPID DISCLAIMER:

Do I have to?

Jack: Yeah, you do.

How did you get here?!

Jack: Don't know. But you have to do it.

No, I don't. And you are mine for the time being… *takes staff and locks it in safe* you do the disclaimer for me or I shall…. Make the children stop believing in you.

Jack: *worried* How?

With my powers as an author. I think it, it happens. So if I want Jamie will forget you.

Jack:*scared* OKAY! Just please don't do it. Doesn't own Rise of the Guardians. Except her OCs Grace and Luke. There happy now?

Yeah, but you have to stay here the whole story. Or else.

Jack: *nods*

Great. Now until next time, my little nightmares. And you, Jack, go to your new room. *smiles evilly*

Jack: *leaves* *goes in room* *screams* Why the heck do I have a pink girl's room!? And is that… Pitch!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Find out next time about Jack's room. And is Pitch really in his room? On…

MY SUPER LONG AND VERY STUPID DISCLAIMER!


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER ONE_

Before I start the first chapter I want you to know what a character looks like. Her name is … (drumroll) Annabelle Jinx, spirit of good and bad luck, guardian of friendship. Why is she so important, you ask? Annabelle is Jack's sister. I wanted her to have a different name than Pippa or Jill, since no one ever gave her a name O.o So anyway here's a description: light pink hair with silver bangs that goes to her eyebrows. Most of the hair is in a loose messy bun with some hanging down at the sides. The hair down at the right side is braided. Her eyes are blue at the center and get purple as it goes to the edge of the iris. She has a purple dress that goes to her mid-thigh. A silver belt, silver leggings, black ankle boots. Light purple designs on her arms. Black dragon wings. And a weapon! O.O It's a silver shuriken.

She's a guardian. O.o Wait. Whaaaaat?! Sooo, let's just pretend this: She died ten months after Jack. A year after they defeated Pitch Manny made her a guardian. She and Jack were reunited. Happy now? I know I am

A little more Jack than Grace in this… but we get to meet the Guardians!

NOW… CHAPTER ONE

(Jack's P.O.V.)

I had just finished visiting Jamie. Now I was sitting in a tree at the park. I hated being alone. It brought back a… memory. I never told anyone about what happened that night. I'm not even sure if Manny turned her into a spirit or not. When I'm alone I still see her clearly in my mind. Her golden blond hair frozen together. Her big brown eyes. The light blue color of her skin from the cold. The kiss. It took me years to make another blizzard.

I was lost in thought when… the branch I was sitting on broke. Too shocked to move, I fell on the ground. Then I heard laughter. "Belle, no fair," I whined. I stood up and pouted. Annabelle, my sister, stood there. She got turned into a spirit ten months after me.

"Aww, did the wittle baby get hurt?" she said. I frowned. Then made a gust of wind knock her down. She scowled. "You were saying?" I said, innocently. She stood up dusting herself off. "Anyway," she grumbled, "We need to get to North's. Something's going on." I started to head off. I hated the meetings; they are NO fun at all. "Well," I started, "how about we make it a race? And no using your luck powers." She tended to use her powers to cheat. "Okay, you're on. But if I win you have to… not argue with Bunny for a whole week. One argument and you have to be my slave for a month." She is cruel, not argue with the kangaroo? Impossible. "Only if when you lose you kick him where the sun don't shine in front of all the guardians. Deal." She pouted, but said, "Deal." She made her wings come out. Bunny was like her best friend.

"On the count of three," she said, "One."

"Two." Me.

"Three!" Both.

We both flew up into the sky. I was a good six feet ahead. Flying isn't really what she's good at. But if you piss her off, she'll kick your butt. "Jaaaaack," she whined. I looked at her. She was struggling to go faster. I smirked at her. I looked back ahead. We were really close now. Just three more yards.

And guess who won. That's right me. But of course I would I'm the best. Anyway Belle landed, her face was red with anger, and embarrassment, I might add. "Guess who hates the Kangaroo," I teased. "Oh, shut up," she mumbled. We walked in. The others were already in there. "What took so long?" North asked. I nudged Belle with my elbow. She sighed. Then walked up to Bunny. She glanced at me, frowning, then turned to Bunny. She swung her foot at him, hard. Bunny doubled-over in pain. I was laughing so hard that I almost fell over. And the look on his face. Hilarious. Belle stomped over to me, face red with anger, and slapped me. "I. HATE. YOU!" She yelled. "So it's not my fault you lost the bet, little sister," I laughed.

"Um, what just happened?" Tooth asked. "Nothing. Belle just lost our little bet. Sooo she had to do what you just saw," I explained. They all looked at us weird. Bunny just glared at me.

"Anyway," North said, as if he had forgotten what we were talking about, "The children are in danger. I can feel it in my belly." "And why would you think that other than an upset stomach?" Belle asked. He pointed to the globe. The lights were flicking on and off. "Are you sure it's not broken?" Bunny questioned. "Of course it's not broken. I checked it myself," North said. "Maybe it's just-" suddenly ringing filled the air, We looked.

Sandy dropped an elf. He uses them to get our attention. He made an arrow pointing up. I turned and looked. The Man in Moon was about to do something. I didn't really care at the time. "Why didn't you say so?" North asked. Sandy silently huffed as puffs of sand came from his ears. "So, Manny, what is happening to the children?" North asked. Images started to form. The first was Pitch. Not again. Then it changed to a man with long hair and a robe. Tooth gasped. I didn't know who it was.

"Evil Zaluar," Bunny muttered. I wasn't paying much attention to anything. Mainly because this was getting boring. When I tuned back into what was going on. Manny was choosing a new guardian. Bunny was mumbling something along the lines of: Don't pick the groundhog. Then the image formed. It was a girl with angel wings. Then, I guess, Manny was showing where to find her. Burgess. "Alright. To the sleigh," North said. "I'd much rather take my tunnels, mate," Bunny said. North grabbed him.

After Bunny's protests, shouts, and threats to puke. We were in Burgess. "Keep an eye out for her," Tooth said. I looked around, then I saw her.

(Grace's P.O.V. finally. Jack took up three pages of my time O.o)

I was sitting on the roof of my friend, Sophie, house. She was gone with her brother, Jamie, right now. I am her guardian angel. I spend most of my time with her, but I'm still trying to find Jack. (Did you forget that I was searching for him?)

Suddenly I heard something land on the roof. I jumped up. I made my feathers on my bracelets, which I discovered can change to weapons, into swords. "Who are you?" I asked with a British accent, raising the blades. One of them spoke up with a Russian accent "We haven't come here to hurt you. I am North, but you may know me as Santa." I lowered my swords a little. But I was still tense though. "State your business," I told him harshly, as a little golden man and a half hummingbird woman got out the sleigh.

"We," he continued carefully, "are the Guardians. We are here because Man in Moon has chosen you to be a guardian, too." I changed my swords back to feathers. They merged back into the bracelet. "Okay," I said, "I had to be sure. If you're the Guardians I know that you wouldn't harm me. So get on with it." North, as he called himself, got a book out and opened it. He was saying something about protecting the children. I really wasn't paying him much attention. But I answered him saying, "I will." I was really looking at a white-haired boy. He seemed familiar.

*FLASHBACK*

Just when I thought that I would die alone, I felt myself being pulled out of the water. I laid there for a little while. Then I looked up at the person that got me out. He had white hair, very pale skin, and light blue eyes that I could get lost in. "Who are you?" I asked him, in a voice that was barely audible. "Jack. Jack Frost."

*FLASHBACK OVER*

He's a Guardian?! Since when?! "Can I ask you a question?" Jack said. I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you on this particular roof?" "I see Frostbite learned a big word," the, um, bunny or kangaroo muttered. Jack sent him a death glare.

"I happen to know both kids that live here. Because I am their guardian angel. I was waiting for them until you lot came," I told him, in my usual hostile way. I'm not really all that nice to other spirits. No matter how hot they are. Wait what? I can't think that, it's just so not, well, me! Besides he probably doesn't remember me…

"What's your name?" the hummingbird woman asked. I looked at her warily. "Grace Angelum, guardian angel of Sophie and Jamie Bennett. And you are?" I said dryly. She smiled, uneasy, my hostility was coming through. "Oh, um, I am the tooth fairy. You can just call me Tooth." I looked at the little golden man. "That is Sandy, the Sandman," north said. I looked at the, um, bunny? "Who, and what, are you?" I asked. He answered in an Australian accent, "I am the Easter bunny. Just call me Bunny, Sheila." I sent him a death glare. "No nicknames," I growled, "Do I make myself clear?" he nodded.

A girl, that I just noticed was there, spoke up, "I'm Annabelle. His sister." I looked at Jack. "And you," I said, "must be Jack Frost, spirit of winter." "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked looking confused. "When I go to the other angels the girls always talk crap about how much they like you, or whatever." Then I heard the two voices that can only make me smile.

"Angel!"

"Grace!"

I turned slightly to see them on the ground waving at me. I turn feathers to ropes for them to climb up. "You didn't tell us you knew the Guardians," Jamie said when he got on the roof. "I didn't know them before. They just came to me saying I was chosen to be one of them."

"Okay," Sophie said, "You said that you would have a surprise for us today." I smiled for the first time since THEY arrived. I bent down and placed my palms over hers. I focused on what I was doing as my hands started to glow silver. When I removed my hands, Sophie's had silver feather patterns on it. I did the same thing to Jamie.

"What did you do?" Jamie asked, curiously. I grinned. "You two will always be around. What I did was mark you so that you can become immortal once you die. Though I'm not sure what you'll be." Their mouths dropped open. Then they hugged me tightly. Truth is I can't imagine not seeing these two. "Now go on inside. It's getting late." They nodded. They climbed back down. "You sure have a way with kids," Annabelle commented. I went back to my cruel self. "Yeah, so" I snapped, "and why are you all still here? Don't you have something better to do?" I admit, I came off sounding more angry than annoyed. Which I kinda was. THEY WON'T LEAVE! They seemed taken aback by my outburst. Everything was tense for a little bit.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

She was all nice to Sophie and Jamie, and I even saw her smile. Which by the way makes her look even more beautiful. Wait, WHAAAT! I just met her; I can't start thinking like that already! Anyway, as soon as she starts talking to us again, she gets all mean again. An to my sister of all people! Yeah, yeah I'm kinda protective of her. But still, Grace is worse than me! And that's just saying something. She just stood there glaring at each of us. Then we heard something.

(Grace's P.O.V.)

Suddenly we heard evil laughter. The other Guardians took their battle stances. I stood there looking quite bored. "And we meet again, Guardians. But this time I see you have a new friend." A man appeared in front of us. And did he just call them my friends?! I was outraged.

"Look," I said, acidly, "I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but one thing is for sure. These AREN'T my FRIENDS!" He looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. "A feisty one I see… well, I am Pitch Black, the Boogeyman." I chuckled. "Alright, Boogerman, what do you want?" Again I was starting to get hostile.

"I only want to introduce them to my new friend," he said, annoyed at me for insulting his name. "Yeah, whatever," I said, looking at my silver and gold fingernails. I know, I know, I should be paying attention to this Pitch guy. But hey, I do not care.

Then another man appeared beside Pitch. Tooth took in a sharp breath. He had on black and dark red robes. Red eyes. Long black hair. Seriously can't he get a haircut?! Then he spoke, "I am Evil Zaluar." I glared at him. "Your name is stupid," I commented. He scowled. "I mean, it's too redundant. Your name is Evil. You are an evil guy. It's worse than the Boogerman over there." He glared at me. I sent him one ten times as intense as his.

"Why are you here?" North asked, before I could comment on anything else. Pitch and Evil grinned evilly. No pun intended.

Suddenly we were surrounded by horses made of … sand? "My nightmares shall deal with you," Pitch said. "Really," I said, "NightMARES, couldn't you think of something other than horses? You're pathetic." He frowned at me.

Then, all of a sudden, his nightmares rushed at me. They came fast. I only had time to raise my hands. Then from my hands…

And…CUT!

Sorry looks like a cliffy :/ over 2100 words o.O I made it so Grace is more, um, mean? But only to other spirits not kids but don't worry she will let the Guardians in… Eventually :[ But she might let Jack in first so we can have some romance :D

This new character, Evil Zaluar, I don't know where that stupid name came from but I kept it. Only so Grace can have more people to call an idiot ;D

I really need you to remember that she gave Sophie and Jamie a promise of immortality. I wonder what they would be…

How do you like it so far? I just needed to get Jack and Grace's thoughts in that's why it's not much of the others.

Next time Pitch finds out why NOT to mess with Grace it results in both baddies getting their butts kick and all his nightmares getting destroyed hehe

So without further ado …

MY SUPER LONG AND VERY STUPID DISCLAIMER:

Pitch what are you doing in Jack's room.

Pitch: I was waiting for him to come. To kill him.

Jack: *yelps* *hides behind me*

You are grounded, Pitch go back to your room. Your nightmare powers are gone.

Pitch: But, but I need them. *cries* Please give them back.

No

Jack: *chuckles*

Now Pitch I don't say the dis claimer because I don't like to you say it, NOW!

Pitch: Zafrostika doesn't own Rise of the Guardians. Just her OCs. *runs into his own room to cry*

That was easy.

Jack: Yeah, he took it easy enough.

Let's watch a movie.

Jack:*nods*

*suddenly a four inch tall army of evil pixies appear*

What tha-

Jack: I need my staff now.

*it magically appears in his hands. While two gungnirs appear for me*

Let's do this

And that, my folks, is the end of …..

MY SUPER LONG AND VERY STUPID DISCLAIMER

See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER TWO_

"Why are you here?" North asked, before I could comment on anything else. Pitch and Evil grinned evilly. No pun intended.

Suddenly we were surrounded by horses made of … sand? "My nightmares shall deal with you," Pitch said. "Really," I said, "NightMARES, couldn't you think of something other than horses? You're pathetic." He frowned at me.

Then, all of a sudden, his nightmares rushed at me. They came fast. I only had time to raise my hands. Then from my hands streaks and explosions burst out.

I looked up all the nightmares had vanished. I felt a surge of power engulf me. My hands had some sort of gold, silver, and white sparkling steam or whatever coming out. My hair was blowing around like the wind was blowing. I made my weapons. Whips.

I swung them at the shocked villains. They wrapped around their ankles. I threw them in the air, and jumped up after them. My whips turned to swords. Pitch and Evil stayed in the air moving in slow motion. Or was I moving very fast? I don't know.

Anyway, I slashed them at least twelve times. But I didn't stop there; I changed at swords to hammers. I, then, swung them with precision. I heard the crunch of bones braking. One last hit and they vanished. The hammers went back to feathers. Everything sped back up. And that outburst took so much energy out of me.

I started to fall back to ground, my vision darkening. I felt arms around me. I looked. Jack caught me and was staring at me. Usually I would have told him to get his hands off of me and punched him. And strangely I felt safe in his arms. Instead I smiled at him and whispered, "Thank-you." Then it all went black.

(Jack's P.O.V.)

One minute Grace was standing there. The next she was in the air slicing Pitch and Evil. Then she was falling. All in less than a minute!

My first thought, when I saw her falling was to catch her no matter what she had to say about it. And that's what I did. She looked at me, exhausted, and smiled! Then she said, "Thank-you." Then she passed out. I landed back on the roof with the others.

North stared at her. "Let's get her to the Pole," he said finally. We all nodded not able to say anything. I placed her in the sleigh next to me. I looked at her. She looked so peaceful. So calm and nice. So beautiful. Like, well, an angel. WAIT! NOOO! But it's true she is so-. STOP IT! I know it's a long shot, but she- NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Great now I'm arguing with myself! But I don't know why I fell as if I know her. Ugh, what's WRONG with me?!

As soon as we got there I carried Grace to a spare room. North told me to stay with her just in case. I found myself staring at her. AGAIN!

I really hate it, now, that I had to get stuck with a teenage body… and hormones.

(five hours later still Jack's P.O.V.)

I was sitting on the bed next to her. Watching her sleep. Wait, that kinda sounds stalker-ish. Anyway I stared at her for a while then had a flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

I used my staff to pull her out. At first she just stayed where I had left her after I had gotten her out. I couldn't tell if she was alive or not.

Then she looked up at me. And asked, "Who are you?" in a voice barely above a whisper. I couldn't believe she could actually see me. No one else could. "Jack. Jack Frost," I said. I knew she would die if she didn't get somewhere warm. "I should get you somewhere people can help you." I added. I started to get up. She pulled my sleeve. "No, I-I don't want to die alone and afraid. I know my time is up. Just stay with me." I hesitated, but nodded. I sat back down. She moved so that she was halfway on my lap. I held her in my arms. It felt so natural to just sit here with her. I gave her a once over. Her torn dress had a thin layer of ice. Her skin was a light shade of blue. Her blond hair was stuck frozen together.

Even though I didn't know this girl, I was really worried about her. I looked at her. She was staring up at me. Her brown eyes looked like they were starting to glaze over.

Suddenly, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Then she went limp in my arms. I sat there holding her for at least five minutes. She kissed me. But why?

But now I'll never know. Ever. She's gone. I'll admit I felt something when I first saw her. And it feels like I knew her forever.

I laid her down in the snow. I took one last look at her, grabbed my staff, and flew off.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

Was Grace that girl from two hundred fifty years ago? She seemed nice then, but why is she so mean now?

She started to wake. She looked confused and the way her nose scrunched up is so cute. What? She looked at me. I expected her to punch me or say some angry remark. But she asked, "Where am I?" "The North Pole." "What happened?" I explained what she did the best I could. It all happened too fast, though.

After I explained, I looked at her. Our eyes locked. She smiled at me. Right now her name is perfect for how she is right at this moment.

(Grace's P.O.V.)

After he explained what happened our eyes locked. I smiled at him. He smiled back. It seemed right then time stopped. Like it was just us two, no one else.

ARGH! NO! I can't do this. I can't have someone like him around me. He's breaking down my walls. I don't need any one to be there for me.

I frown at him. "Stop staring and take me to the other idiots." He nodded. I got up and followed him out.

As soon as we got to the others, a flash of color flew in front of me. It came into focus. It looked like a mini version of tooth. The others looked at me like I was going to kill it.

_Hi, I'm Baby Tooth._

_Nice to meet you._

She giggled quietly. I looked up. The others were staring at me. "Stop staring and get a life."

And there you have it CHAPTER TWO. Grace put up inner wall?! But why… anyway she has some awesome powers deep down. and she can talk to Baby Tooth through her mind. It just came to me while typing. :/

Jack has feelings for her, but will she ever accept her feelings for jack? Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Next will be longer. I don't feel like doing to Disclaimer this I'll do it next time. I want to start an Austin and Ally fic so be on the lookout. And no I'm not going to abandon my stories. So farewell my little nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Sorry for the wait. I got hooked on reading fanfics for ROTG, Final Fantasy 13 and 10, Austin and Ally, and now Epic. Soooooo, here's chapter three.

(Grace's P.O.V.)

They all looked at me. I was really getting tired of all this staring. "How did you do that back there, Sheila," Bunny asked. Again with the nickname?! "Look, you over-sized pest, I already said no nicknames, idiot," I snapped. He looked at me and muttered, "She's worse than Frostbite." I glared at him. "Oh, so now you're comparing me to him?! Well, at least I'm not a stupid kangaroo!" He glared back. "Well, at least I'm not like you." "What's that supposed to mean?!" "I actually have friends and don't threaten to kill everyone. I'm not alone."

I turned away from him. He's right. I am the one who's alone. No one to be there for me. I took a few deep breaths. I turned back, and if looks could kill he'd have die ten times by now. "I didn't choose to be like this, I grew like this." He didn't say anything else. The silence that followed was tense. I wanted to leave. To cry at what he said. But I didn't.

North cleared his throat. I looked at him. "So, as Bunny was saying, how did you do that?" I frowned at him. I didn't even know I had any. "I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He looked at me as if I were a child having a tantrum.

I knew I was being difficult but it's not like they _need_ my help. They defeated Pitch before, they can do it again. Without me.

They looked at me trying to figure out what to do. I silently chuckled at them. They just don't know when to give up on some things. Namely me. "We just need you to be a little more civil," Tooth said. I scoffed. "Civil? Me? Yeah right." I chuckled at my own comment. "Can you just, please, _act_ like it then," Annabelle said, "We kinda need you to corporate." I rolled my eyes. "Shut-up, you pint-sized brat." Jack sent me a death glare and said, "Don't ever speak to my sister like that." He was that protective big brother type. Just my luck, one less person to make fun of. But seeing him angry at me, made me, for the first time, regret what I had said. I looked at the ground. _Keep it together, Grace, keep it __**together!**_

I looked back up; everyone was talking about how to defeat Pitch and Evil. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked. Jack was staring at my quizzically. Like he was trying to figure me out.

Would it hurt them to not stare?! They look at me like some new freaky spirit. What I would do to be with the Bennetts right now. They, at least, don't aggravate me.

"Grace," North said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glared at him. He continued, "You have to harness your powers… and discover your center." I looked at him. I feel a migraine coming on. "Ugh, more things for me to _think_ about!" They stared at me like I was crazy. "I _am _a busy person." "Busy what? Threatening people?" Bunny said.

I glared at me and said, "No, you all are just annoying. I have to watch over twenty children. Remember your last battle with Pitch? And how after that the children's belief skyrocketed? I also spread that belief. If one of you can't do their duty I step in and do it. If it weren't for me you'd be struggling for a lot of things. So don't you think you should thank me?" I was beyond pissed right now. I do more stuff than they'll ever do.

"I don't believe you what else can you do?" Bunny asked. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Then made dream sand at the tips of my fingers.

They looked at me, shocked at how much power I had. Sandy made a question mark over his head. "Over two hundred years of being alone let me find time to discover some of my power." They then went back to their discussion. Leaving me to think about, well, anything.

(Two hours later still Grace's P.O.V.)

I stood up after listening to the "meeting". Right about now I would be with a little baby named Alice. So I decided to leave. "Aright I gotta go," I grumbled. North looked at me and asked, "Where?" "I told you I have children to look after." "Jack go with her." Great, now I'm stuck with him.

As we walked out the door, I heard Bunny saying, "I don't know why she's an angel. She seems more like an angry demon." That rabbit really gets on my nerves. And I just met him!

We flew in silence. All the while I felt Jack staring at me occasionally. When we got to the house I flew straight in the upstairs window.

Alice, a six week old baby, was in her crib. I could tell that she was about to cry, so I picked her up and, forgetting about Jack, sang her a lullaby.

She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. She is an adorable baby. Brown eyes, black hair. But we say all babies are cute don't we?

Suddenly the door opened. A man, Alice's dad, walked in. "Who are you and why do you have my baby?" he demanded. I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I'm Alice's guardian angel.-" I gave her to him. "- And since her mother died I'll watch over her forever." Then I made myself so that he couldn't see me. He sat down with the baby and said, "I always knew that someone was watching over you."

I slipped out the window. "You're a good singer." Ugh, I forgot about Jack. I looked at him. "Yeahh so?" He smiled and sat down on the roof next to me. I found myself smiling too. Around him I can't seem to keep up the walls.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jack spoke up. "Do you remember your life before being immortal?" I looked at him. "I have one memory, but I'm not telling you." He pouted and whined, "Pleeease, I'll tell you what I remember." He looked so cute right now. "Okay, you first." He smiled and said, "I remember being the trouble maker in town. My sister, Annabelle, and I would just go around having fun. Though I would prank people, she was too scared to do it. Then one year in the middle of winter we went ice skating. I didn't check the ice. As soon as we started skating Belle went on a thin piece. I saved her by using a stick, now my staff, to push her out of the way. But I moved myself on the thin piece. I fell in and drowned. When I woke I was a spirit. I spent over three hundred years alone, without any memories of who I was before. Until I got my memories from Tooth." I sat there the whole time listening, something I don't usually do. He looked at me. "Well, I only remember my death. After Manny, who happens to be my dad, brought me back that was the only thing I remembered. I spent all these years alone and that's how I ended up shutting out all other spirits. Oh, and thank-you." He looked confused. "For what?" "Staying there. Not letting me die alone. Which would've happened if you took me to town." Our eyes locked again. He, somehow, brings out the real Grace.

Suddenly I felt myself leaning in. He was leaning in too. Then our lips met. It was a slow gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. Then the kiss got heated and turned into a make out session.

We pulled away, our foreheads still touching. We smiled at each other. Then kissed again. I felt so safe in his arms.

(no one's P.O.V.)

What Jack and Grace didn't know was that two people were watching them in the shadows. "This should make things interesting."

OH MY GOD! I really had no idea that I forgot to spell check! so I had to re-post this chapter :/ sorry

And there you have. The first bit of fluff. Don't expect it to happen a lot. Grace still hasn't let him in all the way :/ and you got to see more of the nicer side of her at the end :D But Bunny is kinda getting on my nerves. I went through a mild case of writer's block. Like seriously, I wrote like half a sentence in like a week :/ until I came up with this. I am not sure if I want Grace to relapse and go back to being mean :D that would be bad for Jack but anyway time for…

MY SUPER LONG AND VERY STUPID DISCLAIMER:

(three hundred fifty five pixies later)

Jack: that was a handful

Yeah and where did they come from. I didn't invite pixies to _my_ author's chamber

*a woman appears*

Jack: who are you

And why does it look like you have an armored one piece bathing suit

Me and Jack: *chuckle*

Woman: I am Lena, Queen of pixies. And I have come for your author's powers

Say the disclaimer and I'll consider it

Lena: *grumbles* Zafrostika doesn't own ROTG just her OCs. There I said it now give it to me

Pitch: *walks in* Lena?

Lena: Pitch?

Me and Jack: you know each other?!

*suddenly romantic music plays*

Lena and Pitch: *run to each other*

o.O *sweatdrop*

Jack: o.O *sweatdrop*

Lena and Pitch: *kiss passionately*

o.O *sweatdrop*

Jack: o.O *sweatdrop*

Pitch: now we can get married.

Lena: finally

Lena and Pitch: *skip away giggling*

o.O *sweatdrop*

Jack: o.O *sweatdrop*

That…

Jack: was…

Me and Jack: awkward…. *shudder*

How about we watch some Care Bear movies?

Jack: COOL!

Me and Jack: *change into care bear pajamas* *sit on the couch and play the first movie*

DONE!

That was, um, kinda awkward don't you think? Leave a review and comment on what you want to happen in the story and, or, the story.

Farewell my little nightmares until next time.


End file.
